Kampfgeist hält lang, Liebe hält länger
by Aliniliie
Summary: Es war wie ein Traum, Blümchen, Schmetterlinge...Einhörner? NEIN! Es war ein Albtraum. Kurz nach den "Grand Magic Games" verlässt Lucy Heartfilia , die Gilde mit dem Entschluss stärker zu werden. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie auf einen einst verhassten Bekannten trifft und dieser ihr sogar anbietet mit ihr zu trainieren.
1. Es braucht immer einen Grund!

„Hey!" rief eine Stimme, durch den Saal. „Luuuucy!" Der Pink haarige Junge sprang über einen der vielen Tische und schnappte sich das blonde Mädchen, welches schlafend über einem Buch hing. „Hey…Lucy. Auf wachen!" Er schüttelte sie. „Hmm…." Er begann sie zu schütteln. Auf einmal schoss der Arm des Mädchens nach hinten, woraufhin der Junge sie fallen ließ. Bevor sie unbequem auf der Bank landen konnte fing sie sich auf. „Naatsssuuuuu!" Zischte das Mädchen leicht säuerlich. „Oh Lucy, du bist wach. Freut mich. Lass uns auf einen Auftrag gehen." „Oi Natsu, lass mich erstmal aufwachen!" zischte sie, schaute den Jungen mit einem Todesblick an und schmiss ihm das Buch an den Kopf, auf dem sie gerade noch ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte. „ Hey Lucy, das war gemein!" Sagte er und wollte gerade auf das Mädchen zuspringen, als Dieses aufstand und mit einer wütend-traurigen Miene die Gilde verließ. „Was hab ich denn gemacht?" fragte Natsu laut. „Tja Mädchen…." Sagte die blaue fliegende Katze neben ihm.

„Du verstehst auch wirklich nichts von Frauen oder?" kam die Frage im verächtlichen Ton. „Und du wohl nichts von Klamotten?" Fragte Natsu genervt zurück. „ Hää…wie war das Schielauge?!" kam es wütend zurück. „Zieh dir erstmal was an, Perversling!" Schon waren die zwei Sturköpfe in einen Kampf verwickelt. Und kurz darauf auch der Rest der Gilde. Tische flogen durch die Gilde, Mirajane, stand lächeln hinter der Theke und wich den Fliegenden Gegenständen aus. Bei ihr an der Theke saßen noch zwei weitere Frauen, Erza und Cana. „Also wirklich! Wie kindisch!" sagte die eine während sie ihren Erdbeerkuchen aß. Die Andere stimmte ihr zu, während sie zum nächsten Fass griff. „Wir sind doch nicht im Kindergarten!" Als dann schließlich ein Tisch angeflogen kam, der einen das Fass aus der Hand riss und der anderen den Kuchen zerschmetterte, waren sie nicht mehr aufzuhalten und schmissen sich wütend ins Getümmel. Mirajane stand lachend da und wusch weiter Gläser aus.

ǁLucy's POVǁ

„Warum eigentlich immer ich?" fragte sie sich selbst, während sie die Straße zu ihrer Wohnung runter lief. Bevor Natsu sie geweckt hatte, hatte sie von Etwas geträumt, was ihr sehr zu denken gegeben hatte, traurig machte, aber auch dazu brachte etwas zu verändern.

Sie war in der Arena, der „Grand Magic Games". Es war der Tag an dem sie gegen Flare gekämpft hatte und demütigend verloren hatte. Sie hatte all den Schmerz und Demütigung, noch einmal erleben müssen doch nachdem sie wieder bei den anderen Eingetroffen war veränderte sich die Story und der Albtraum nahm seinen Lauf, anstatt das man sie wieder aufbaute oder sich freute sie zu sehen, wurde ihr die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Selbst Natsu, der sie zu jeder Tages und Nachtszeit freundlich überfiel, wies sie zurück. Die Wörter, der Mitglieder schienen durch den Raum zu gleiten und extra vor ihrem Gesicht halt zu machen. „Schwach!" „Nutzlos!" „Ja, ich gebe dir vollkommen recht!" „Mit **Ihr **wird das doch niemals etwas!" Und noch mehr Beleidigungen flogen direkt an ihr vorbei. Plötzlich hatten sich alle dort Anwesenden zu ihr gedreht und sie fort gejagt. Mit verheulten Augen war sie geflüchtet und bevor sie hatte verschwinden können, hatte Natsu sie aus dem Traum gerissen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm danken müssen, stattdessen hatte sie ihn angeschnauzt und war verschwunden. Naja, sie würde sich später dafür entschuldigen. Aber warum musste er auch immer so grob sein?! Also wirklich! Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter und erreichte, mit einer langsam besser werdenden Laune, ihre Wohnung. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. **Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst!**


	2. Der Aufbruch

Es waren zwei Tage seit dem „Vorfall" mit Natsu vergangen. Lucy hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt und er schneite wieder Täglich bei ihr rein. Doch eines Morgens, Natsu öffnete leise das Fenster, zu Lucys Schlafzimmer um sie zu erschrecken. Doch als er die Decke zurück zog und sich hinschmeißen wollte, stoppte er abrupt. Lucy war nicht da! Nur ein Zettel, welcher von der Decke aufgewirbelt wurde, schwebte vor Natsus Nase hinab.

„ Leeuuute!" grölte es durch die Gilde. Alle drehten sich erschrocken zu dem Jungen um, welcher die Tür auftrat und diese auf einen Flug quer durch die Gilde schickte. „Natsu? Was ist denn?" hörte man den Master sprechen, welcher auf den Pinky zugegangen war. „Es…" Natsu atmete schnell und heftig. „Lucy…" Alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Erza, Levy,Gray und Gajeel waren mittlerweile nach vorne getreten, als sie Lucys Namen gehört hatten. „Was ist mit Lucy? Natsu sprich!" sagte Makarov ernst. „Lucy…ist weg!" Er reichte den Zettel zu Levy, sie nahm ihn und las laut vor.

„Hallo meine Lieben, Alle die diesen Brief lesen. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ihr euch keine Sorgen um mich machen müsst! Ich bin aus eigenem Willen los, mein Ziel ist es stärker zu werden und euch nicht mehr auf den Füßen rum zu tanzen. Um den Ruf eurer Gilde müsst ihr euch nicht Sorgen, ich habe das Zeichen an meiner Hand, entfernt! Es tat zwar weh und macht mich traurig, doch wenn ich stark genug bin, werde ich zurückkehren! Wagt es nicht nach mir zu suchen, ich will Euch nicht sehen! Nun denn man sieht sich! Alles, Alles liebe Lucy.

P.S. Natsu es tut mir leid und Levy, das Buch was du mir geliehen hast liegt auf meinem Bett, mit einer kleinen Überraschung!"

Levy hatte zwischendurch immer mal pausieren müssen, während ihr die Tränen nur so aus den Augen quollen. „Ich will doch keine Überraschung…Dummkopf!" Flüsterte sie während sie weinend zusammenbrach. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die vor Tränen kaum noch stehen konnte. Die ganze Gilde schniefte, Erza heulte sich die Augen an Mirajane aus und hämmerte mit ihrer Faust auf die Theke ein. Natsu und Gray hatten sich in den Armen und schnieften vor sich hin. Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen. Jeder umarmte jeden. Gajeel hatte Levy aufgefangen und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Alles wird wieder Gut!" Flüsterte er. „Wir müssen sie suchen!" Hörte man auf einmal Natsu und Gray im Chor rufen. „NEIN!" Donnerte es durch den Raum. Makarov, welcher bisher stumm beobachtet und zugehört hatte, erhob seine Stimme und die ganze Gilde hörte. „Nein...wir dürfen sie nicht suchen! Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht und Sie wieder zurück holen wollt. Ich fühle genauso! Dennoch…" „Wo ist dann das Problem?" Rief Natsu. „…Sie hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir sie lassen sollen und wenn sie sagt, dass sie zurückkehren wird…glaube ich fest daran!" Er seufzte. „ Alles was wir jetzt tun können, ist hoffen und an sie zu glauben!" Die Stimmung war erdrückend, niemand hatte damals gedacht, dass Lucy so lange abwesend sein würde und so verändert zurückkäme, dass man sie kaum noch erkennen würde.


End file.
